Up until the present time, both professional and amateur craftsmen have been frustrated by the failure of the industry to provide an economically priced worktable that offers both a stable work surface and/or platform that is specifically designed to accommodate a wide variety of power tools, clamps and accessories to allow the draftsmen to perform a variety of tasks on different workpieces.
With the impending introduction of the subject matter of co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/245,286 filed May 16, 1994, and entitled Collapsible Workbench Apparatus, a part of the solution to the above stated problem will be in place.
This particular invention involves a new style, collapsible workbench whose work surface employs a novel combination of channel tracks and spaced apertures that not only lend themselves to the mounting of existing power tools but which have also spawned an entire family of workpiece clamping apparatus that can be employed both alone and in combination with one another to immobilize a workpiece relative to the newly designed work surface.